seintoseiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Aquarius Camus
Camus is the Aquarius Gold Saint and one of the twelve strongest Saints in Athena's service. A cold and collected man, Camus is said to be a wizard of ice as he has achieved cold temperatures close to the Absolute Zero. He is also the mentor of Crystal Saint, and thus a mentor to Hyoga as well. Appearance Camus has long, blue hair, eyebrows and eyes. His casual clothes has not been seen, but this casual attire is replaced by a teal outfit while wearing his Cloth. Personality Camus is a very cold and collected Gold Saint, showing little emotions and staying cool at all times. When he confronts Hyoga, he scolds the young Bronze Saint for letting his feelings control him. However, Camus also reveals a more caring personality as he is Crystal Saint and, therefore, Hyoga's mentor. The battle of the twelve Houses House of Libra Camus appears to confront Hyoga at the House of Libra, where Hyoga ended up after Shun's victory against Gemini. Leaving Hyoga's explanations as empty words, he attacks Hyoga and states that if he wish to pass, he must first fight and win against Camus. However, Hyoga is unable to force himself to fight his own mentor, and is further attacked by Camus. Deciding to sink the ship with Hyoga's mother, Camus is succesful in having Hyoga finally retaliate with a "Diamond Dust" only to reflect it with little ease. Stating that being his and Crystal Saint's mentor, he is the one who naturally created "Diamond Dust". Once more watching Hyoga attack, he deflects Hyoga's "Aurora Thunder Attack" as well, being tired of Hyoga's useless attempts to attain victory. Disappointed at Hyoga for letting emotions gain the upper hand on him, Camus prepares to unleash his ultimate attack "Aurora Execution" which nearly kills the young Bronze Saint. He then encase the Cygnus in the "Freezing Coffin", leaving him at the House of Libra forever. House of Aquarius After Shiryu's sacrifice to defeat Shura, Camus stand before the three remaining Bronze Saints at his House. Allowing Seiya and Shun to pass through, he confronts Hyoga once more who has decided to defeat Camus. Deciding to answer in kind by using his full power, the two Ice Saints clash in a violent and dramatic battle, with Camus easily gaining the upper hand as Hyoga once again unleash the "Diamond Dust". Reminding Hyoga of their battle at the House of Libra, he reflects Hyoga's attack which the Bronze Saint attempt to evade, only for his left foot to be frozen solid. Asking Hyoga about the Absolute Zero, Camus freezes Hyoga's right foot as well before deciding to end their confrontation with his "Aurora Execution". However, to Camus' surprise, Hyoga stand up after receiving his "Aurora Execution" this time. Engaging Hyoga as he attacks with the "Aurora Thunder Attack", Camus easily reflects that attack as well before encasing him in the "Freezing Coffin" once more. However, as he attempt to leave Hyoga to his fate, the Bronze Saint succesfully break free from the "Freezing Coffin", horrifying Camus as not even all twelve Gold Saints can shatter it. Wondering where Hyoga's immense power comes from, he is taken by surprise as Hyoga unleash a massive blast of coldness, which equals Camus' own level of ice. However, he notice that Hyoga fell unconscious from launching such a powerful attack and the impact is slowly moving towards Hyoga. Thanks to Athena and his friends, Hyoga recovers consciousness in the last moment and gathers the impact from him and Camus, before launching it at the Gold Saint. Losing his headpiece, Camus is shocked to see that his right shoulder is frozen from Hyoga's attack, before preparing to finish off Hyoga once and for all with his "Aurora Execution" as the House is covered in ice. However, Camus is shocked to see that Hyoga has taken the same stance as him, attempting to replicate the "Aurora Execution" technique. Determined to finish the battle, both Ice Saints clash with the "Aurora Execution", freezing their bodies completely. During the aftermath, Camus praises Hyoga for surpassing Camus with the 7th sense and the Absolute Zero before dying of his wounds, with Hyoga collapsing shortly after. Asgard During Hyoga's final clash against Hagen, Camus appears in the flashback from their battle at the House of Aquarius before an image of him appears behind Hyoga as the Bronze Saint prepares to unleash the "Aurora Execution". Poseidon Antarctic Mammoth Pillar Camus waits at the Antarctic Ocean Mammoth Pillar where he surprises Hyoga who has just arrived. Acting gentle and very kind towards the Bronze Saint, he is shocked as Hyoga raises his fist against his own mentor. Deciding to show Hyoga he is the real one, he takes his stance and unleash the "Aurora Execution", convincing Hyoga he is the real one. However, as Hyoga accepts the truth, Camus' smile changes to a more evil grin before he pierces Hyoga's neck, revealing himself as an illusion created by Kasa. Main Breadwinner During the Bronze Saints' battle against Poseidon, Camus' Cloth travels from the House of Aquarius to the underwater kingdom of Poseidon to assist Hyoga. Hades Wall of Grief Camus, along with the other Gold Saints are all reunited at the Wall of Grief where they gather their Cosmo into Aioros' arrow, intending to breach the wall and let the Bronze Saints pass, at the cost of their lives. As the arrow hits the wall, the impact from the attack consumes the lives of all twelve Gold Saints, leaving their Gold Cloths behind. Cosmo Being a Gold Saint, Camus is able to move at the speed of light, launching attacks at 300 000 km/s. Like his fellow comrades, Camus has a golden aura while burning his Cosmo. However, unlike his comrades, Camus focus his coldness into freezing atoms rather than destroying them. His Cosmo is the closest possible to the Absolute Zero at -213.15 degrees. Techniques Freezing Coffin: Camus raises his right arm into the air and unleash several waves of ice at his opponent which encase them in a large wall of ice said to never melt and not be destroyed even if all 12 Gold Saints were to attack together. Aurora Execution: Camus' strongest technique, where he gathers his hands and raise them in the air before unleashing a devastating wave of ice which deals massive damage to the opponent. Cloth Camus wears the Aquarius Gold Cloth, one of the twelve strongest Cloths which have been bathed in sunlight. Like his fellow comrades, Camus wears a fabric cape around his shoulders. Category:Gold Saints Category:Aquarius Saints Category:Former Villains Category:Deceased Saints